


To Sleep

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Ulaz doesn't quite understand humans and their sleep schedules. Why would anyone try not to sleep when they clearly need it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) microstory prompt! Shiro, Ulaz and sleep schedules. This rarepair will end me. Hope you enjoy!

It’s very late, at least by Ulaz’s sense of time. But Shiro is sitting up against the wall of his bunk, poring over his tablet, wide awake. It’s been at least a day since he’s slept and he is curious about the behavior. Did earthlings not require as much sleep? Is it something special about Shiro himself? Or maybe the paladins do not keep consistent schedules, as the little green one seems to not sleep very much either. He curiously nestles closer to Shiro and brushes his claws lightly over the back of his flesh hand.

“Shiro? Will you not go to sleep?”

“Not yet,” Shiro says distractedly, though he does nothing to pull away from Ulaz’s touch.

“You are not tired?” Ulaz sits up a little, peering into Shiro’s face, which makes a frown tug at the corners of his mouth. In addition to the uncomfortable expression, there shadows under Shiro’s eyes, a bit of redness around the edges. It certainly looks like exhaustion, but Ulaz is still learning about these human paladins.

Shiro rests the tablet against his knees, finally giving Ulaz his full attention. “Yes, Ulaz, I’m tired. But I’m not ready to sleep yet.”

“How do you know this? You have not tried for many hours.”

“I just…I know, all right?”

Ulaz has begun to understand that lilt in Shiro’s voice. He debates with himself if that means he should let it go or pursue. Shiro’s expression is now both tired and a little haunted. He thinks he knows why. “You are afraid to dream?”

“Do Galra dream?” Shiro asks, not quite changing the subject, but at the very least deflecting it.

“Of course we dream. I thought all sentient creatures did.” He pauses. “We also have nightmares.”

There it is, the flinch of Shiro’s shoulders. Ulaz finally sits up completely and slides an arm around him. The other hand settles lightly on Shiro’s wrist, thumb stroking over his pulse. It is a calming motion of his kind, gentle pressure against the thudding of a nervous heartbeat, soothing. The first few times he’d done it, Shiro had tensed up, the intimacy of the touch intimidating. Now he lets Ulaz do it with no protest, and he sags against the Galra with a sigh.

“I am sorry,” Ulaz murmurs. “I have no doubt there is much to see behind your eyes when those dreams come. For my part in that, I ask your forgiveness once more. But I can remain awake when you sleep, if that will help comfort you.”

“You don’t have to do that, Ulaz.” Shiro seems uncomfortable having that much attention on him and all of his insecurities. But he tucks himself tighter against Ulaz, his movements saying what he cannot – that he needs the protection and doesn’t know how to ask for it. When it’s clear he isn’t going to rescind the offer, Shiro lets out a soft sigh. “Thank you.”

“You need not thank me, Shiro. Just allow me this. Rest.”

Shiro’s eyes are already fluttering closed. Ulaz nuzzles into his hair and keeps stroking Shiro’s pulse until he’s calm enough to sleep.


End file.
